


Thank you Unholy Holi

by Oh_hey_its_me



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_hey_its_me/pseuds/Oh_hey_its_me
Summary: 43. “You make a sound and it’s game over baby.”https://allyourfckingfantasieslove.tumblr.com/post/180583892356/smut-prompt-list
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Thank you Unholy Holi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justmysicklypride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmysicklypride/gifts).



> Reading a fic that make me wanna know what it feels like to read your own smut. So I spend an afternoon letting my horny brain do word vomit. Thank you Holi.

Shizuo panted hard. He's trying his best to not making any sound, but that sinful mouth, that always spill words that make him hot with rage, now giving him the feeling of boiling carnal desire.

It’s just a game between two of them. And it’s always, always Shizuo that would end up to be at the losing side. Izaya will always slip away from within his grasp, and in rare occasions where he would like to make Shizuo feel like an utter fool, he let himself to be caught.

It’s always Izaya, between both of them who have more control. Shizuo might have the raw strength, but Izaya is the one who build himself up so he can stand proud as the informant of Shinjuku, someone that people know better not to mess with. Sometimes Shizuo wondered which one of them that actually do the chasing.

"If you can make yourself quiet, I might let you cum," a sinister smile formed on Izaya's puffy lips, holding Shizuo's orgasm as hostage. A string of saliva still connected from his tongue to Shizuo's dick.

"Would you like that? Not wasting your semen unless it will go inside me," as he continued talking, he make a show of licking and biting his own lips.

Shizuo can only nod, biting his lips while trying his best to slow down his breathing. At this rate, he is willing for Izaya to do anything to him as long as he will get his release.

Izaya rouse from his kneeling position, still squeezing Shizuo's balls oh so tightly. He give a peck to the fake blonde's cheek and trail a kiss to his ear.

Shizuo was pinned to the wall, and Izaya shifted his own knee making the monster of Ikebukuro spread his legs wider.

"Or maybe you would like me to keep withholding your release while I fuck you? And after I'm done with you, I'll let you do anything to me because I can't stop you from losing control?" low voice vibrating into Shizuo's eardrum, his foggy brain can't even process the words untill he felt Izaya squeeze him more.

Shizuo removed his hands from the cold rough wall to bring Izaya's hips to his own. He swallowed a moan when he feel Izaya's hardness, still confined in that tight jeans.

Without breaking contact with the pair of carmine eyes, Shizuo unzipped the jeans and let Izaya's own burning flesh exposed to the cold night air.

Stroking Izaya to full hardness, he keep watching Izaya's face contort to pleasure and feel his own heat building up even if Izaya denying him the release.

"Monster," Izaya breathlessly voiced out before smacking their lips together.


End file.
